monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mckrongs/Archive 3
Space Well that someone is us, unfortunately MHFU Weapon Templates why u deleted my page my page about fatalis why u deleed it not on the wiki say about are thay supspice and thay are im thraig to do work on them sow dont delet anoter page that i made YES MA'AM! lol yep im on the whole DS pictures now, they will be more formal soon, and they will look even better :D oh and ha that takes alot of script to produce that little talk bar thing XD 22:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) see much simpler then all that coding oh and im done! added a few i didnt put up before 04:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) LS templates Hmm Bow/Bowgun template design Can i try and design a new template?--AnimalKirby 00:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) SnS/DS weapon tree come to chat and sign in as Mckrongs when you get a chance Gear Rex Gear Rex deserves to be on the Monster Hunter wiki as it is directly related to the Monster Hunter Franchise. It's even still copy written by Capcom. lololol no its Kojima productions owned, not Capcom 00:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) MH3 long sword well, in that case i thank you, i did actually get sick of all this clicing on those widen icons!!! and I think a load of people would thnk u for this. I think you would then need to make a few new pages, but you will make everyone happy!!! I'm assuming that was you who deleted my blog, and so I can't thank you enough. I was getting pretty tired of logging onto the internet only to be slapped in the face with abuse first thing. Like I said, I'll make every effort to follow the rules now that I know them, and I'll see you on the boards. Thanks, Aandrew07 00:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhh ill get right on that.....eventually >< Yeah i figured i was missing some weapons, ill get on them eventually...>< and ughheyson award? is that supposed to be good? 00:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) G rank phantom butterfly Hey Mckrongs, i have been playing MHFU and i have been trying to get a phantom butterfly to upgrade my hammer (blacksmith) but i cant seem to find any. I am currently HR8 and and need help =P ~NargaBoyz~ Disregard Collapsible boxes for HC monsters blog Hi, sorry if I bother you, but I was planning to continue my HC monsters blog and you said a while ago you'd make some collapsible boxes so it wouldn't be too long. If you could tell me how to put those in, I'd appreciate it, as the list is already very long and I don't wanna cause problems to the bandwith or whatever it is. Also to make it more comfortable to read. I tried to find something in the template portal, but I don't know where to search. Thanks. -Ohmpahkan (cannot find the damn tildes in this computer) DAMMIT I SCREWED IT UP. I was typing in the blog while you put up the boxes, I accidentally saved and now they are gone. Is there some way to undo it? Sorry, I'm a disaster. Thanks anyways. Ohmpahkan 16:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bright Select Icon o.o Do you know where........ Felyne Set Template Wapanese text More Templates Business Hey Mckrongs, sorry I have to do this, but I left a message earlier concerning about the source of the Frontier Analysis so I could maybe try my hands on doing the Frontier Analysis. So if you could (if you know) where the link is to the website where you got the information for the analysis may you tell me? If it's on Frontier I'll just find something else to do. Hope to hear from you later The Monster-Hunter 12:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Crap I forgot a headline ha funny picture Art Book My Hunting Card Art Book (finally) arrived, but the annoying thing is that I'm at my University residence at the moment, and the book is at my house, which is a 4-hour drive away. I should be able to get it this weekend though, so I thought I'd ask in advance where I should put the images when I upload them. Also, would you like me to watermark them? Pink Fatalis 07:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Understood. Like I said, I should be able to upload them this weekend. Pink Fatalis 07:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) wanted to know if u play monster hunter tri? and idk what 4 tilds are? I've made the blog now. Here it is. How many of the images do you want me to upload? I don't want to upload all of them, because 1, it would take absolutely ages, and 2, I don't want to make it pointless for people to buy the book if they can just look at the images on the wiki. I was thinking maybe the first 10 or so pages from each section (there are 5 or 6 sections in total, I can't remember exactly). This would still be a large number of images (about 120-150), but still leave enough to make buying the book worthwhile. Pink Fatalis 11:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Trenya guide. I noticed you made two pages for a Trenya guide, but wouldn't it make more sense if you just made one page and added a note on the MHFU exclusive stuff about how you couldn't get it in F2? I don't really know what you're making it for, and for all I know it's part of some template or test thing that I don't have a clue about, just wondering. Lord Invictus Pane 20:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Images Do you think I should put the monster artwork in the monsters' photo galleries? I'd be happy to do it if you would like me to. Oh, and congrats on getting 10k edits. Pink Fatalis 00:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it was inevitable... ...that I weakened and bought the Black Tigrex and Jinouga Ecology books. It's also a forgone conclusion that I'll end up buying the Dobo and Green Narga books when they're released as well, despite the pain it causes to my bank balance. If they're as good as the Art Book it'll be worth it though. I'll upload any really interesting images in them (I'm pretty sure they have images of each one of the monster's weapons). Hopefully they don't get caught up in customs like the Art Book did. Pink Fatalis 08:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I forgot about the Amatsu action figure. I am now looking forward to that immensely. I think I'm done spamming your talk page for now (sorry about that by the way).Pink Fatalis 09:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Attacks Pages I have been thinking of making/updating the Attacks pages for P3rd monsters for quite some time now, as the few that have been made are generally sub-par. I also had a thought that it would be a good idea to put a blank table on each of the pages, as some people might be put off contributing because they don't know how to make the table. I'd be happy to do that for the P3rd monsters, as I hate the look of a link to a non-existant page. I'd be perfectly willing to input the info myself, but it would take me some time. I was just wondering if there were any specific plans for the pages that I should know about before making them. I'm certain that I can make them well (I've actually already formatted a few before, such as Amatsumagatsuchi Attacks), and I really would like them to be useful. Pink Fatalis 08:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Bow templates? Monhan Diary G Not really sure there's enough to make a page (The fact that exists is basicly it) But it is official. http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2011/03/16/monhan_diary_g_official I just don't know if it's worth creating a page at the moment so I figured I'd just drop it here and let you decide. In-Game Description Template Oh good Posting mah pics Thanks a bunch for putting some of my pictures on the front page! And thank you for your kind comments! This is the gratification I need to keep me doing what I do. And, for some reason, I can't see any of the comments being posted on my blog post, so it'll be hard to respond. Any fixes? Aandrew07 20:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC)